Pure Yang
by LoneWhiteFeather27
Summary: Sure, you've fought with yourself in your head a couple times but, what about fighting your dark side? In person? Yea, I don't think so. How can Kirby and Meta Knight kill their Dark forms without killing themselves?
1. First Chapter

"The system is ready, Nightmare." At his words the transporter hummed to life.

"Excellent." said Nightmare with a grin, placing a tiny, black capsule onto the platform. This container was 100% all things dark, evil, and it was pure demon. It had the power to make a demon beast out of anyone; bring their true Yang into existence.

"Setting coordinates to Dreamland and...go." With the touch of a button, the transporter buzzed and crackled with power. A quick burst of bright light and the machine had completed the delivery.

* * *

><p>In Castle Dedede, a slight commotion was heard in the throne room by a passing Waddle Dee. He decided to investigate. Upon entering the room, the demon transmitter disappeared into the floor. <em>How odd...<em> thought the Waddle Dee, searching the room for anything that could've been sent over. Yet his finds were fruitless. With that he left the room, not bothering to tell anyone. He was probably just imagining it anyway.

Out from a shadow in the throne room emerged a small black orb; small enough to be swallowed. It floated through the door and searched the castle for its first victim.

* * *

><p>"Kirby, wake up. You've dozed off again." warned Meta Knight for the umpteenth time, sheathing Galaxia. At his words, Kirby slowly opened his eyes and stood up, fighting off hunger. He held his sword up in an awkward position without even realizing it. This resulted in a face palm from Meta Knight who, reluctantly, called off training until food arrived.<p>

They were, until recently, training in an open field on the outskirts of Cappy Town. One side of the field had a beautiful view of the ocean down below. The other led into the woods which were dark despite the shining sun above them.

Lunchtime was half an hour ago and lunch was half an hour late. _Where was Sword and Blade?_

"Poyo hungry..." complained Kirby his eyes ready to close again. He dropped his sword on the ground beside him; his energy totally drained. Meta Knight hated to admit it but, he was getting hungry too. _Where were they?_

Suddenly, a delighted "Poyo!" was heard from the pink puffball. Sword, Blade, Fumu and Bun were maybe 20 feet away. Sword and Blade Knight were carrying a _huge_ picnic basket. The group then spotted the two Star Warriors and started running. Lunch was here.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, I know that was very short. They will get longer as story progresses. Review, please!<strong>


	2. Man Down

**Author's note: I don't own Kirby, Meta Knight or any or those characters. They belong to rightful owners. But the new upcoming puffball is mine. **

Everyone was just finishing up lunch: Fumu and Bun had shared a whole watermelon and Kirby was on his fifteenth apple. That's when someone's tummy growled _really _loudly_. _Everyone turned to Meta Knight, who hadn't eaten a thing because of his mask.

"I-I'm not hungry." He lied, then his tummy growled even louder in protest. Meta's eyes turned a deep green for a moment then he shouted in convincingly fake surprise:

"Look! It's DynaBlade's children! They're flying!" pointing at the blue sky. As Fumu, Bun and the two knights whipped their heads around to look at the clear sky, Meta Knight yanked his mask up, grabbed an apple and shoved the whole thing in his mouth. _Being related to Kirby comes in handy sometimes. _He thought as he pulled his mask back down just as everyone was turning back around.

As they complained about the lack DynaBlade's flying chicks, he noticed how Kirby was just staring. He wasn't complaining like the others and he wasn't eating though he had an apple in his hand. He was just sitting there, dead quiet. Fumu and the others soon noticed this too, and it was deathly silent.

"Kirby?" asked Fumu softly. "Are you ok?" Kirby blinked slowly and looked at Fumu.

"Po...yo..." he said weakly as his half bitten apple tumbled out of his paw. Kirby then fell to the ground with a small THUMP, landing on his face, revealing two things. One being a long, deep cut on his back which was bleeding heavily.

The other was himself.

* * *

><p>The Kirby standing behind the pink one had the same shape as him but, a different color scheme and was a little older. He had red eyes and feet with a gray body. His cheeks had black blushes like Kirby red ones only the seemed worn out. In his left paw was a short, jagged blade which was coated in blood all the way to the hilt.<p>

Let's call him Daaku Kaabii. (Dark Kirby) ...On with the story...

* * *

><p>Upon seeing the blood-covered blade, the three knights jumped up and drew their weapons. Though it was Sword and Blade struck first. The sound of metal meeting each other pierced the air as Dark Kirby easily defended himself against the two knights.<p>

Each blow was blocked by Dark Kirby who was grinning madly. With every hit, Sword and Blade were pushed backwards. The knights realized that they'd be pushed off the cliff if they didn't do something fast. Yet they weren't quick enough to act.

Blade Knight, who was closer to the edge, took a step back onto air. His arms waved wildly as he tried to keep his balance. Sword made a grab for him but Daaku was there first; hitting Blade with the flat of his weapon, over the edge.

Sword and Dark Kirby both stopped to watch him fall; Sword in despair, Daaku in amusement. They both heard him scream when he saw how close the ocean was coming into his vision.

Suddenly a purple-ish blue blur swooped down from behind them and grabbed Blade right before he hit the water. Dark Kirby took advantage of this time and kicked the surprised Sword over the edge also. The blur again flew in from nowhere and saved him from the fatal plunge. Dark Kirby grit his teeth in annoyance. _Who's saving them? _

Daaku turned to leave only to have his path blocked by Meta Knight, not even 5 feet away, his cape rippling softly in the spring breeze._ How did he get there?_ They both seemed slightly out of breath. Daaku raised a nonexistent eyebrow as if asking: _What are you going to do? _Meta Knight seemed to do the same.

Simultaneously, Meta Knight pulled out Galaxia as Daaku started to run past him. The flat edge of Meta's sword met Daaku in the face as he charged past, forcing him backwards. Though the impact to Galaxia sent it spinning out of Meta Knight's hand a good distance away. He turned to Daaku who was just recovering from the blow his gray paw over his right eye. Daaku seemed ready to run,_again._

"You go nowhere, demon." spat Meta Knight. Just because he didn't have his sword doesn't he couldn't fight. He'd use any means necessary.

"The name's Daaku and you won't stop me!" With that, Daaku lunged at Meta Knight and the battle began.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow. Poor Kirby! <strong>

**This is anyone's game here: a sword-less Meta Knight against a half-blind dark version of Kirby. Told you it'd be longer. **

**Anyway this will be the last chapter before my vacation. Sorry to leave it on a cliff hanger but, I only had a certain amount of time before the trip. I'll be back the beginning of September, hopefully I'll get a chapter in before school starts.**

**P.S. Sword and Blade are fine in case you were worried. **


	3. Daaku vs Meta Knight

**Author's Note: Yay! I'm back from vacation! I had written down basic ideas for Chapter 4 while I was away so that will be up soon, some time in September. Enjoy Chapter 3!**

* * *

><p><em>"The name's Daaku and you won't stop me!" With that Daaku lunged at Meta Knight and the battle began.<em>

Daaku brought his sword down where Meta was just a second ago. The blue warrior tackled Daaku from the side, trying to knock the sword from his grasp. Daaku managed to kick him off but, Meta Knight charged at him again, relentless.

This time Meta Knight was not so lucky. Daaku Kaabii swung his sword aiming for his mask but, instead got Meta's arm as he tried to dodge. A small gasp of surprise and pain escaped from his mouth as Daaku smiled. _I _f_inally managed to hit him..._

Meta Knight's eyes flashed red for a moment before he jumped into the air, spun around and kicked Daaku right in the face. His sword was blown out of reach and Dark Kirby received a nice bruise between his eyes. Meta smiled briefly under his mask._ He must be tired by now...surely he must..._Meta Knight thought as he noticed how heavy his breathing was.

But Daaku got right back up again as if nothing had happened. He kicked and jabbed at him like he had energy to spare. Most of the hits were absorbed by Meta's armor, only maybe a few brushed his arms or body not protected by his mask.

One kick connected with Meta's hand and he instinctively caught it. He pulled up sharply ignoring cries of protest coming from his injured arm. Daaku was caught off guard and hung helplessly in the air by one foot. As Daaku struggled in Meta Knight's grasp, he turned behind to yell to Sword and Blade, who had just returned to the field:

"Sword! Blade! Take Kirby to Kabu!" His arm was getting weaker with all the blood he was losing. He'd have to let go soon if he wanted two arms to fight with.

"But Sir-" they started to protest.  
>"NOW!" Slightly startled by their master's tone, Sword and Blade quickly picked up Kirby and ran off, Fumu and Bun following closely behind them.<p>

And not a moment too soon because Daaku Kaabii had finally managed to break free of Meta's grasp, though gravity was not on his side. Daaku's head hit the ground and his round shape let himroll backwards a few feet. He was very close to the cliff's edge when he was able to stop himself but, he didn't get up. Seeing as he was breathing heavily Meta Knight thought: _Was he finally tired of fighting?_

Meta's eyes flickered a curious orange as he saw Daaku collapsed on the ground. He walked over to him with his left arm clutched in his right. Daaku seemed to be out cold. _He could always be faking it, trying to lure me off guard-_

No sooner had he thought this when Daaku's eyes snapped open and glared at Meta Knight. He jumped up but, immediately had to step back to avoid Meta's foot. He gave Daaku no room for him to attack as he swept his foot around again and again, forcing him to move closer and closer to the cliff's edge.

Daaku backed up once more to avoid the blow but, he had stepped onto open air. His stubby arms were flailing around in the air trying to keep him from falling; the usual cocky smirk that Daaku wore was replaced with pure fear.

_Now to end this. _Meta Knight swung his foot around for what he thought would be the final blow but, his foot connected with the thrashing hands of Daaku.

Meta's eyes flashed white in surprise as Daaku gripped onto his foot. He threw Meta Knight over the edge as he lost his balance,and also fell toward the rocky waters below.

* * *

><p><strong>Review, please! I need a good review on this chapter. Chapter 4 will, again, be up sometime in September. I wish this was longer, sorry it wasn't though. <strong>


	4. Discoveries

**So we left off with the two falling off the edge of a cliff, right? Well, let's not keep them waiting any longer... Enjoy Chapter 4!**

* * *

><p>It took a few precious moments for Meta Knight to realize his future fate. The sea and jagged rocks below were coming into vision too fast for anyone's liking, especially his. It was only when he was close enough for the salty spray to sting his wound, that the adrenaline took over.<p>

His rippling cape transformed into purple bat-like wings just in time; his feet skimming the surface as he pulled upwards. _That was way too close..._He thought as he took deep breaths to calm himself.

He was hovering high above the ocean when he finally realized something. _Daaku's gone._ Now that he thought about it, he had never heard him splash into the water but, then again, he was too busy saving himself to notice.

All of a sudden, it seemed to take more effort just to flap his wings; to even breathe. Now that the adrenaline was fading away, the effects of the past battle were starting to take its toll. He was beyond exhaustion and his body was ready to shut down at any moment.

Blackness started to creep along the edges of Meta Knight's vision as he zoomed over the field. A glint of gold caught his eye and he swooped down to grab Galaxia. He was feeling too much strain on his wings as he pulled back up and he knew he wouldn't make it much farther. He spotted the tip of Kabu's head peeking over the trees and thought: _If I could just make it to Kabu! _

But Meta Knight fell just short of him. He used his last few seconds to get closer to the ground. Yet, sadly, he was still a great distance when he just seemed to halt in mid-flight, and fall like a raindrop from the clouds. His wings morphed back into a cape a second before he collided with the stony surface, now unconscious.

_It was a miracle he had even survived._

* * *

><p>THUMP!<p>

"Blade...Blade! Wake up!" Sword whispered,(He didn't want to wake Fumu and Kirby too.) knocking on his helmet. Though he may have hit it a little too hard...  
>"Owwww,what was that for?" Blade asked, annoyed, rubbing a certain spot on his head.<br>"I had to wake you up-sorry about that but-Sir Meta Knight's back!"Sword blurted out. "I blinked and the next thing I know he's lying right outside!"

With that the two dashed out of Kabu and towards the fallen figure of Meta Knight. But Blade stopped when a shadow in the sky caught his attention. Two glaring, bright red eyes was all he could make out for the person was directly in front of the sun. And he actually felt...scared. His feet would not move an inch.  
>"S-Sword?" Blade raised a quivering finger, pointing at the figure above."Sword?"<br>"No time, Blade! Get over...here..." Sword trailed off as he followed Blade's gaze.

Seeing as he had the attention of both of them, his wings gave a final flap and swooped toward them;a silver sword, looking vaguely familiar, below him ready to strike.

Blade scrambled forward, grabbed Meta Knight's other arm, slung it around his shoulder and started to run, in sync Sword, towards Kabu. Blade chanced a look behind him.  
>"Get down!" he cried, bellyflopping to the ground. He felt Sword hit the ground beside him just as a silver blade passed over his head. They both winced when they heard the clang of their lord's mask hit the ground.<p>

Missing the three knights only made the dark figure even more annoyed and came back around to strike again. As soon as they could, Sword and Blade stood back up and sprinted towards Kabu. _We're gonna make it! _Sword thought; Kabu's doors was just steps away when he spotted Fumu at the entrance, waving frantically.

Sword used his free hand to wave back but, she shook her head rapidly.  
>"Behind you!" she screamed pointing in the said direction. Blade, luckily, heard her warning also and they simultaneously slid through the doorway. Their pursuer, however, was not so lucky. He didn't have enough time to stop so, he slammed, head on, into Kabu.<p>

"WHO DARES TO HIT THE MIGHTY KABU!" Kabu rumbled, shaking everyone inside to silence. The only reply was a small clatter of metal and the flap of retreating wings. The group listened for a moment, but the coast was clear.

Sword slowly crept towards the entrance but, when he heard shuffling behind him, he put up his hand and shook his head. _Don't follow me. _Blade and Fumu backed up, heads bowed in dismay. Sword disappeared for a few moments outside, gasped, then ran back in holding a light gray mask. Despite a scar over the left eye, it looked exactly like Meta Knight's mask.

* * *

><p>The odds seemed to have changed for a certain gray puffball when he washed up onto shore. A few Cappies having a picnic on the beach spotted him and rushed over to see what it was. It was round and gray with black blushes on its cheeks; it seemed to be breathing.<p>

The youngest Cappy hesitantly reached out her hand and poked the puffball. Nothing; so she poked him again, a little harder.  
>This time his eyes opened and he quickly jumped up, knocking down the Cappies in surprise.<br>"Whoa! Kaabii? Is that you?" asked one of the Cappies.  
><em>Wait<em>-t_hey think __**I'm**__ Kirby? These Cappies are so damn stupid!_..._But I guess I should play along, see where that gets me. Have some fun...  
><em>"Yes, I'm-er...Poyo! Poyo!" Daaku only remembered after he started talking that Kirby had a very limited vocabulary. He hoped the Cappies wouldn't notice his mistake...they exchanged looks of slight confusion but, after a minute, one of them spoke.  
>"Ok, C'mon Kirby! Fumu should be back in town by now."<br>"Poyo!" Daaku forced a high-pitched poyo for effect and followed the Cappies into town.

* * *

><p>"Both of the demons have..escaped, Sir." Customer Service said, who was looking through his telescope down at Dreamland. "They seem to be healing in their Kabu. I noticed, though, that Meta Knight's demon form was unable to enter?"<p>

"Yes,this was expected; has a demon _ever_ been able to? During the war..have they _ever_ been able to enter that damn..tiki head?" Nightmare's voice rose noticeably and the chess piece in his hand was now nothing more then rubble.

If this was an "anime anime", there'd be a tear on the side on Customer Service's face. When Nightmare got this annoyed, he had learned the hard way not to interfere.  
>He merely nodded and turned back to his looking glass.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>So, how was that for longer? I thought I'd put in a little comedy relief at the end, I couldn't resist.<strong> **Haha! Review, please! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the extremely long wait...I've been really busy with school and stuff. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"...and just about done. So, what did you do to get that?" Fumu asked referring to Meta Knight's deep cut on his arm.<p>

Everyone was safely inside Kabu for the time being until Kirby and Meta Knight recovered. Kirby was still out cold, but Meta Knight had woken up an hour ago, immediately after that Fumu had took note of his eyes. They were a bright yellow, like a really bright shade of yellow, not their usual amber at all. _Could this have to do with those dark figures? _She had thought.  
>Meta Knight took his time answering, shifting through what seemed like hazy memories.<br>"Daaku had managed to make a mark. He was aiming for the bottom of my mask, probably to knock it off and give him more room to strike at, I had dodged a bit too late." Fumu, was so awestruck by his news, that the knot she was tying on his bandage was pulled a little too tightly and quickly. As her being right next to him, she heard a sharp intake of breath.

"Oh! I'm sorry!" Fumu cried, quickly drawing her hands back. She hadn't done it purposely yet, she still has never gotten used to any talk of serious injuries that involved blood. She had only been able to bandage Kirby because of how much she cared about him.

"You're fine, it just...surprised me." said Meta Knight. _He's either a little light headed or those dark people are affecting his personality too. _Fum thought, and she was about to cure her curiosity and ask him when a familiar "Poyo" came from behind her. As she ran over she realized  
>that Kirby had woken up Sword and Blade who,almost immediately, went over to their Lord and make sure he was alright.<br>Fumu held Kirby in a tight embrace, never wanting to let go. She was too happy for words just to be able to know that he was alright. After about a minute though, she felt three pairs of eyes on her from behind. With that she released Kirby and turned him around.  
>It wasn't exactly the prettiest thing you've ever seen, but it certainly had gotten much better. Some people would call it a scar but, Fumu knew better. He needed a couple more days to recover completely or it would never heal completely. Any fighting and it'd immediately open back up. She imagined Kirby living his whole life with a long cut in the middle of his back, having to constantly take care of it to keep it from getting worse because he never let it heal in the first place.<br>This only made things worse and she suddenly felt tears coming on. _No, _she thought,_ not in front of Meta Knight, Sword and Blade. _Despite it all, a couple tears escaped her will and rolled down her cheeks. _  
><em>"Who could have done this?" she asked softly, turning around to the three knights. Only silence answered her for a minute or two...and then Sword spoke up.

"The figure who attacked Meta Knight had what looked like his sword...He also had similar body shape...and glowing red eyes." He seemed to shiver when he mentioned the last detail. If he had feared his master when he first met him, then just the thought of his dark side was enough to give him chills. Blade knew this and took advantage of the rare moment to tease him.

"Well, he's saying it all wrong, being the-" He coughed, on purpose. "chicken-" He again coughed "that he is, and doesn't wanna scare you! He's obviously talking about-"

"I am not a chicken! I just don't want-" Sword started to defend with, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Yea...you don't wanna _scare_ yourself!" Blade pointed out. With those words the last hopes of any sane argument were shattered. The two started to bicker loudly, which then turned into a fist fight. They totally forgot about their swords,in fact, they took them off before they started throwing punches.  
>Fumu and Kirby stared in disbelief, Meta stared also but, only because there wasn't really much else to do; he has seen this act before. Fumu's tears soon turned into anger as she thought: <em>How could they start fighting in the middle of this crisis! Kirby and Meta Knight have been almost killed and they just think their argument is more important? <em>She balled her hands into tight fists and reluctantly screamed:  
>"QUIET!" she saw Kirby and Meta Knight jump at loudness of voice. <em>Yes, there's something definitely wrong with Meta Knight; he never jumps. Just what?<em>

Dark Meta Knight was perched on highest point of Dedede Castle, pondering. _What to destroy first...the town or this hideous castle? Both? Dedede always got on my nerves to the point where I'd want to slice him to bits, but I'd be pushed back and locked up, unable to do as I please. And those Cappies where so rude to me, staring at me like I was lower then them and not even thanking us when we saved their puny asses. But, Meta Knight would just ignore them. Meta Knight always listened to his good side, no matter what I wanted to do. Now's my chance to do what __**I**__ want. _He grinned mischievously. _This'll be fun.  
><em>Kicking shingles to oblivion as he slid down the roof, he planned a route straight to the throne room: straight through the walls. Once there, he'll hit two birds with one stone, in this case: the Cappies and Dedede. He'll use the demons to wreck havoc in Cappy Town, and he will personally take care of his royal Fatness.  
>The walls crumpled like cardboard bricks under his pressure. It felt good to finally use all this power. Meta Knight would always keep it hidden and controlled, only using it for <em>extreme <em>situations, which are once in a century. Meta called it rage but, he called it power. _The fool. He could accomplish so much. _He thought. _Too late now though, once he's killed by my hand, I'll go to Nightmare before Time takes effect after being separated so long. Then, I'll help Nightmare take over Dreamland. _He approached the Throne Room doors, taking a moment to disguise himself as Meta Knight, mask and all. Once done, the doors slammed open and he strode right in.

* * *

><p>Unfortunately, Dedede wasn't in the Throne Room. <em>All that spiffy entrance for nothing<em>. He thought, annoyed. He stomped over to the control panel at the back of the room and summoned Customer Service.  
>"Hello, Your High-" realizing that the figure was to small to be Dedede, he quickly peeked over his glasses, revealing his eyes to be a bright greenpurple hue. Seeing who it was, he grinned and pressed a certain button on the dashboard.

"Good work." was all Customer Service said before the screen blinked to black and the demon beast transporter hummed and crackled to life. Hundreds of minions started to pour out of the transporter and were pushing against the doors. More and more piled on top of each other, but the doors wouldn't budge.

"Hey, Hey, HEY! Let me in! It's _my _room! Now let me in!" cried Dedede, pounding ferociously on the doors. _Perfect...Sword Beam will slice through the door and kill Dedede, nice and quick, and the demons will have a way out.  
><em>  
>"Sword Beam!"<p>

* * *

><p>BOOM.<p>

"What was that?" Fumu asked, nervously. She was just getting up to look, when Meta Knight was already outside, staring at Dedede Castle. Smoke was streaming into the sky. Everyone else gathers outside, looking at the damage.  
>"The-" started Sword and Blade.<br>"throne room...right." Meta Knight finished. _It couldn't be a demon he ordered, could it? Or could it be a Sword Beam? But, that could only mean..Dark Meta Knight! Daaku's probably there, too. I'll need Kirby..  
><em>"Kirby! Prepare yourself!" shouted Meta Knight, running towards him, getting ready to open his wings.  
>"Meta Knight, what are doing?" Fumu cried. "Your wound will open up again!"<br>"Poy-?" Meta Knight grabbed Kirby's arms and took off into the air. He looped once around Kabu and flew off towards the castle.

* * *

><p><em><strong>So, there it is...:-P Hopefully, it'll take me less time with Chapter 6, IDK.<strong>_

_**Review, please. Thx!**_

Edit: This story is going on hiatus. I've lost

__**most**_** motivation for this story...sorry. **_


	6. Notice

Alright, I know I don't have that many views as it is. So hopefully this'll be quick and painless. I'm done writing. Sorry, but my stories will not be continued anymore. I've... grown out of it and I'm just too busy. Arrivederci.  
>There's a 5% chance of me bouncing back.<p> 


	7. Notice 2

So for any of you who still are following this story, the user Chessmasteroftheuniverse intends on continuing from where I left off, so I'd stay tuned to their profile for more news on the continuation. That is all. :)


End file.
